1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to injection-moulded structural components in high stiffness, high strength and low weight applications and their manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to injection-moulded front end carriers of automotive front end modules.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
Typically, structural components such as automotive front end carriers are manufactured by injection moulding and include rib-reinforced U-sections. However, these U-sections suffer from a limited stiffness. Also, their weight is increased by the reinforcement ribs. It would thus be desirable to replace the U-sections by hollow structural sections since the latter represent the better trade-off with regard to high stiffness vs. low weight. Yet, the implementation of hollow structural sections in injection-moulded structural components has failed so far because a hollow structural section, due to its closed cross-section, cannot be separated from the injection mould.